


Revive Me

by Rhi_dono14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Human Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_dono14/pseuds/Rhi_dono14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dean is now an angel, and Castiel is human, he feels more lonely than ever. But when Dean turns up to see Cas feeling upset, things start to show and develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revive Me

Wet. Well, that’s what Castiel thought his face was, but when he touched it, there was nothing there. Why was he alone? Somehow he was able to become a human, while an incredible man now wandered heaven with wings. It made Cas wonder what the wings looked like. He knew they’d be more astonishing than any other wings that fluttered through heaven. Gabriel’s had always been the ones which stunned everyone who laid their eyes upon them. Surely Sam would agree there, after all the so called “meetings” they’ve had. What if he got to be in their position? Just once. Just to feel what it’s like to be in their position. He buried his face more into the pillow and groaned.

There was a sudden fluster of wings, and Castiel knew who it was. He didn’t have the courage to gaze up into his face. To see the new beauty that came into it. Firstly, he was going to be so incredibly bewildering that Castiel wouldn’t want to look away. Secondly, Castiel would miss the way he used to appear. Where he would be the one staring at Cas, and not this way. He moaned again and chewed at the tips of the pillow. As the character drew closer, his scent drew stronger and he was making it tougher for Cas to keep his eyes away. What would happen if he did just glance? That shouldn’t be so hard. He can just look away again and continue to bury his face. A firm hand was placed onto his shoulder and he shuddered. The warm hand sending waves of heat through the shirt he found in the wardrobe.  
“Come on, Cassie. Is it that easy to ignore me?” a familiar face laughed. The bed began to fall on one side and Cas knew he’d sat down there. Heat from his whole body was now reaching him. He had to stop himself from producing a low groan. “Cas, are you in there?” He prodded at his side making him turn over and grab at it. “Dean! You know I’m ticklish!” he yelled.  
“Sorry… Where?” he smiled. His face glowing and eyes sparkling. His brown hair falling in exactly the right places. The way he was so damn perfect, and Castiel knew he could no longer look away. “Here.” He pointed at his side - unaware that Dean was doing this on purpose. He pushed a finger against his side multiple times. Cas began laughing and fidgeting across the bed. “Dean! Stop it! No, Dean. Ah, Dean! No! P-please.” Dean grinned and pulled his hand away. Dean was extremely happy, and this made Cas happy too. “So… How’ve you been?” Dean asked.  
“How have I been? I haven’t moved since the last time you’ve visited me. Guess.” Cas folded his arms. Dean hadn’t visited him in days. Too many days. He’s been off in heaven doing his own thing. Yes, Dean had become an angel. A group of unfriendly angels had taken Castiel's grace and given it to him instead. Though, that wasn't important anymore. Dean was an angel and should visit him more than once a month. In a way, he could see why Dean got upset when he was away, but at least he visited him more often. “I’m sorry. I’ve been busy.”  
“Because heaven has always been more important for you, Dean. Of course” he sighed and rolled back over. “Cas! Come on, it hasn’t been that long. I’ve never put heaven as a top priority, but I guess I have to now.”  
“Yeah, I know. You’re an angel. You have to follow the rules. Just remember that I always put you before heaven” Cas remembered.  
“Alright, I get it. I’ll visit more often. If Gabriel gets to leave, surely so can I” he smiled. Castiel turned over and smiled, but somehow this brought out the tears. He abruptly brought his hands up to his face and wiped them away. “Cas, what’s up? Did you miss me that much?” he laughed. Cas giggled and sniffed. “I just feel so alone, Dean. I don’t think you’d understand."  
"Cas, I understand a lot of things. More now, too" Dean corrected. He sat cross-legged on the bed so that he could face him. "Stuff, things and feelings, I guess. Cas... Just because I haven't come to visit you, doesn't mean I haven't watched over you" Dean mentioned. Castiel got up in shock. If he watched him, then he'd know what he's said.  
"I don't know what to say, Dean." He grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him back to the bed.  
"Just, don't say anything then" Dean grinned and winked. It made Castiel feel as if Dean was back again. Suddenly, silver wings manifested from behind Dean. They sparkled and shimmered. Castiel had no words for how extremely beautiful they were. "Wow, they are amazing then." Cas agreed with himself and Dean laughed. "Wait, did I say that-" Dean's lips were already upon his. It took a while for Cas to register what was going on, but when he started to move in sync with Dean, he just felt faint. The loneliness from before just slipped away underneath Dean's grip. He was pulled down on top of Dean, and everything just slipped away and was replaced with passion.

When Castiel woke up, he was laying on soft grass. The sun was in the sky and shone down across the plants around him. The lake nearby glittered as small waves moved across it. He knew where he was. Heaven. How did he get here? Maybe Dean brought him. He stood up and realised he was wearing his trenchcoat, shirt and tie. So, Dean dressed him up too? He took a few more steps across the grass and a woman was standing there. "Castiel. It is great to have you back" she smiled.  
"Have me back?" he wondered.  
"Don't you know? That Dean Winchester gave his grace for yours to return."  
"H-he did?" he asked and stepped closer to the woman. Her short blonder hair reached the back of her neck and her bronze eyes shone under the sunlight.  
"Yes. We don't know why because he was such a great-" Castiel disappeared and the woman was now standing alone.

Dean smiled as he finished another bottle of beer. He'd missed the taste in his mouth. "So, where exactly were you again?" Sam asked.  
"As I said, I don't really know. I woke up in the back of the Impala and just thought to call you" he repeated again. Sam was so curious in finding out what happened. It wasn't easy to say "So, I became an angel and fought in heaven. Had sex with someone who was once an angel and missed everything so much, that I gave my grace back." That could all be secret for now and he knew Castiel would understand. "Err... Dean. There is something I need to tell you" Sam stuttered.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"I-I love Gabriel" Sam admitted and stared wide-eyed at Dean. He expected rage, but what he got was something else. Dean almost fell on the floor laughing. "Dean! It's not funny! I'm in love with Gabriel, okay?!"  
"Okay, I get it" he nodded, but he started laughing again. There was a flutter of wings as Castiel came into the room. A smile spread across both their faces. Dean got up and stood facing him. "It's just" he said, before he kissed Castiel "we're both in love with angels." If Cas was still human, he was sure he would've blushed.  
"Well, I love you too, Dean."  
"It's about time" Sam laughed and left the room with a pillow to the back of his head. Laughter just filling the motel room.


End file.
